Winter
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: <html><head></head>Musim dingin, tidak selalu terasa dingin, jika kau bersama seseorang. Itulah alasan Ivan mengunjungi sang pemuda Asia di kediamannya di Jepang. /Lemon Perdana/ beware, read at your own risk. /RnR please/</html>


Kisa-chan: Hyaii! Lemon perdana!

Kyouya: Hnn... ga nyangka...

Kisa-chan: dedicated for Valencia Carriedo!

Kyouya: buat bakaloid-san maaf ya, SpaMano-nya gajadi... soalnya Kisa-chan kepikiran RusJap terus nih...

Kisa-chan: saya lagi jatuh cinta sama RusJap... yak, sekian bacotnya... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: APH © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warnings: Heavy Yaoi, first attempt at Lemon, pair yang jarang, PWP-ish, OOC, typos, dan lain-lain

No Like, No Read~

.

.

.

~Winter~

.

.

Winter, Japan. 08.00 am

.

.

"Nihon, ternyata rumahmu dingin juga ya, da~" ucap seorang Russian bernama Ivan Braginski kepada sang tuan rumah, Kiku Honda.

"Yah, memang dingin. Tetapi, saya suka salju, salju tetap selalu indah." Ucap Kiku sambil melihat ke luar jendela rumahnya. Ivan hanya tersenyum.

Kenapa Ivan bisa ada di Jepang?

Alasan ia berada di Jepang adalah ia rindu akan pemandangan Jepang, dan tentu saja ia rindu pada sang personifikasi negara Jepang, walau ia tidak bilang seperti itu pada orangnya.

ia sedikit memaksa Kiku agar ia diperbolehkan mengunjungi Jepang dan menginap di rumah pemuda Asia itu, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kiku tentu saja.

"Kau tahu? Musim salju di Jepang lebih indah dibandingkan di Russia. Di sini lebih hangat, lebih cerah." Ucap Ivan.

Kini giliran Kiku yang tertawa kecil, "tetapi, kurasa salju di Russia lebih terasa keasliannya. Saya lebih suka musim dingin di Russia."

"Ah, ternyata kita menyukai dua tempat berbeda, da~"

"Tentu saja, kita berdua berasal dari tempat berbeda juga, Russia-san." Ujar Kiku sambil tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menikmati pemandangan serba putih di luar rumah Kiku, sampai Ivan mulai berbicara.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ivan, da. Kita tidak sedang dalam situasi formal kan, da~?" tawar Ivan.

"Hmm... baiklah, anda juga bisa memanggil saya Kiku, Ivan-san." Kiku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Kiku." Ivan terkikik. Kiku kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela.

Ivan memandangi Kiku yang sedang serius. Perlahan, bibir Kiku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang Ivan sukai. Sebuah senyuman yang ia tunggu, yang mencerminkan suasana hati Kiku yang sebenarnya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Kiku hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

Ia memang sudah lama menyukai pemuda Jepang itu, semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun, Russo-Japanese War memisahkan keduanya dengan paksa. Keduanya bertemu kembali ketika perang selesai, sama-sama menjadi anggota G-8 dan menjalin persahabatan kembali. Yang Kiku tidak tahu adalah, pemuda Russia itu menginginkan dirinya lebih dari teman. Ivan terlalu jatuh cinta pada Kiku untuk menjadi sebatas teman. Ketakutan akan Kiku yang tidak mengembalikan perasaannya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan rasa yang ia rasakan pada Kiku.

Ivan tidak mengetahui bahwa Kiku menyimpan rasa yang sama pada dirinya.

"...rasanya hangat..." kata Kiku tiba-tiba.

"Hmm...? Kenapa, da?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, musim dingin kali ini berbeda. Biasanya aku melewatkannya sendirian." jawab Kiku, menyebut dirinya dengan 'aku'.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda, da?"

"Rasanya... kali ini... lebih hangat..." Kiku memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Ivan hanya bisa berkedip.

"Kiku... kesepian, da?"

Kiku terkaget.

"U-uh... ti-tidak... maksudku-" Kiku tergagap.

Ivan langsung memeluk Kiku, Kiku merasakan mukanya memanas.

"Kau tahu, Kiku? Kau tidak sendirian. Aku ada di sini bersamamu." Bisiknya di telinga Kiku.

Kiku merasakan mulutnya kering, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, "I-Ivan-san..."

"Ya Lyublyu Tebya, Kiku..."

Warna pink pekat mulai mendominasi wajah Kiku, "Aishiteru... Ivan-san..."

Ivan mencium lembut bibir kekasih barunya, memeluk tubuh Kiku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Kiku balas menciumnya.

Ciuman lembut itu tak berlangsung lama, Ivan mulai menjilat bibir bawah Kiku. Kiku membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan lidah Ivan untuk masuk.

Ivan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam atasan yukata Kiku. Menyentuh dan mengelus setiap bagian dada pemuda Asia itu. Kiku hanya bisa mendesah tertahan.

"I-Ivan... ah... ah..."

Ivan berkutat melepaskan obi milik Kiku. Setelah terlepas, ia menyingkirkan yukata Kiku dan melepaskan fundoshi Kiku dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat Kiku kehilangan semua pakaiannya dengan segera. Ia mulai menciumi leher putih Kiku, sesekali menggigitnya dan menghisap, meninggalkan berkas-berkas merah di sekitar leher itu.

Ia menurunkan posisi kepalanya, menjilat puting kiri Kiku dan memainkan yang kanan. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada puting yang lain.

Ia menurunkan kembali kepalanya, memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua paha Kiku. Perlahan, ia mulai menjilat bagian kepala vital region milik Kiku, kemudian bergerak perlahan ke bawah. Ia terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya ia melumat habis vital region Kiku.

"A-Ah! I-Ivan... jangan..."

Ivan menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat vital region Kiku masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengirimkan percikan nikmat ke dalam tubuh pemuda Jepang itu. Ia menghisap dengan kuat dan menggumam di ujung tenggorokannya. Mengirim vibrasi nikmat pada vital region Kiku.

"Ah... Ivan... a-aku... ah..."

Ivan mempercepat pekerjaannya. Ia mulai menghisap lebih keras, menjilat lebih cepat.

"I-Ivan... aku... aku... ah!"

Kiku menyemburkan Lemon Drop-nya di dalam mulut Ivan. Ivan menelan semuanya dengan senang hati. Ia melepaskan vital region Kiku dan mengelap sedikit sisa-sisa Lemon Drop kekasihnya dari wajahnya. Vital region Kiku mulai mengeras lagi melihat pemandangan di atasnya.

"I... Ivan... ah..."

"Rasamu manis sekali, sayang..." Ivan lalu mencium bibir Kiku dengan mesra.

Ia lalu mengganti bibirnya dengan tiga jari miliknya. Kiku langsung menjilati dan memenuhi jari-jari Ivan dengan saliva-nya, tanpa banyak bertanya. Ivan mengerang pelan melihat kekasihnya melumat jari-jarinya.

Setelah merasa cukup basah, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari mulut Kiku. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Kiku yang sekarang berwarna merah.

"Tenang ya, sayang..."

Kiku mengangguk, melingkarkan tangannya di leher yang lain. Ivan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Kiku, Kiku sedikit mencengkram bahu Ivan. Kiku mulai menegang, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di bagian bawahnya. Walau tidak nyaman, Kiku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Rileks saja, dorogoy... itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu..."

Kiku mulai memaksa dirinya untuk rileks. Ivan merasakan lubang Kiku mulai melonggar, ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur di dalam Kiku. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua jari lainnya dalam satu hentakan.

"Ah! Ivan! Uh... ah... ah!" Kiku meneteskan air mata. Ivan membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia terus menggerakkan jarinya sampai...

"AH! Ah! Ivan!" ketemu.

Ivan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Membebaskan vital region-nya yang besar. Kiku terbelalak melihatnya, tidak yakin itu akan muat di dalam dirinya. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Ivan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, dorogoy? Kita bisa menghentikan ini jika kau tidak mau..."

Kiku menggeleng, "tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja Ivan... lanjutkanlah, aku menginginkan ini..."

Ivan meneguk ludahnya, "kau siap?" Kiku hanya mengangguk.

Ivan memasukkan vital region-nya ke dalam lubang Kiku perlahan-lahan, merasakan dinding Kiku meremasnya, terselimuti oleh rasa panas yang nikmat. Kiku mengerang sakit, air matanya menetes kembali.

"Ah... Ivan... a-aku... uh..."

"Rileks, Kiku... tenangkan dirimu..." Ivan menjilat setiap tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari mata Kiku.

Ivan tidak langsung bergerak di dalam lubang Kiku, ia membiarkan Kiku agar terbiasa dengan dirinya di dalam tubuh kekasih Asia-nya itu. Kiku mendongak untuk melihat Ivan, ia mengeluarkan erangan yang menyuruh Ivan untuk bergerak.

Ivan mulai bergerak di dalam lubang Kiku. Ukuran vital region Ivan yang besar membuat Kiku heran ia bisa muat di dalam tubuhnya. Ivan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, memaju-mundurkan vital region-nya di dalam lubang Kiku.

"Aaah... Ivan..."

"Kh... Kiku... sempit..."

Ivan terus bergerak dan menyentuh sweet spot Kiku.

"I-Iva-aaah-n... lebih dalam... ahn..."

Ivan menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Ia mulai mempercepat dan memperkeras gerakannya, masuk lebih dalam pada setiap gerakan, menghujam sweet spot Kiku setiap kali ia bergerak.

"I-Ivaaahn... aaaaah..."

Ivan terus menggerakkan vital region-nya di dalam lubang Kiku.

"Ivan... ah... aku... tidak... ahn..."

"Let's cum together, dorogoy..."

Ivan meneruskan 'pekerjaan'nya.

"Ah... ah... AAAH! IVAAAAN!"

Kiku menyemburkan Lemon Drop-nya di badan mereka berdua. Ivan merasakan lubang Kiku meremas vital region-nya, ia lalu langsung menyemburkan Lemon Drop-nya di dalam rektum Kiku. Iapun mengeluarkan vital region-nya dari dalam kekasihnya, lalu mencium kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aishiteru, Ivan..." Kiku tersenyum, melihat ke dalam mata violet Ivan.

"Ya Tozhye Lyublyu Tebya, Kiku..." ia mencium Kiku kembali.

Ivan langsung memeluk tubuh Kiku, menarik selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kiku mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Ivan, membiarkan kantuk menyerang keduanya, menyelimuti mereka dalam tidur yang tenang dan nyaman.

.

.

~end~

.

Written: 24 April 2011

Revised: 28 April 2011

.

Kisa-chan: et dah... mantap kali ni Lemon...

Kyouya: first attempt-nya udah keren gini...

Kisa-chan: keren darimananya?

Kyouya: baiklah, seperti tadi yang sudah kami bilang, ini kami dedikasikan untuk Valencia Carriedo.

Kisa-chan: Kazusa-chan... ini Lemon perdananya... maaf ya bukan pair yang anda minta~ dan untuk bakaloid-san, maaf bukan SpaMano... saya lagi jatuh cinta sama RusJap nih~

Kyouya: baiklaaaah, mind to review, minnasan?

Kisa-chan: flames are accepted, tapi paling ntar kubales lagi.

Kyouya+Kisa-chan: CIAO MINNASAN!

**Translation note:**

**Ya Lyublyu Tebya: I Love You**

**Ya Tozhye Lyublyu Tebya: I Love You, too**

**Dorogoy: dear, sayang, atau panggilan-panggilan sayang lainnya**


End file.
